Pequeña Cosa Verde
by MioSiriban
Summary: A Natacha Una le gusta el queso fundido, le gusta de veras. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza ser madre. La vida solo era queso fundido hasta que un día su vecina alienígena toca a su puerta acompañada de una pequeña alien, que curiosamente tiene sus mismos ojos. Y todo por esa máquina del demonio.


**"The Sims" no me pertenece. Mis respetos a sus respectivos creadores.**

* * *

 **" _Pequeña cosa de color verde"_**

* * *

Creí que el destino simplemente me estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto, de muy mal gusto.

Me pellizqué a mí misma reiteradas veces, creyendo que así despertaría de aquel alocado sueño. Pero no era un sueño, era la realidad. Una muy loca y distorsionada realidad.

Aquella mañana pintaba con ser normal. Dakota ladró hasta lograr despertarme, era muy temprano cuando mi querida perrita me obligó a comenzar un nuevo día. Imaginé a qué se debían sus ladrillos y fui hasta el bol en el cual servía su alimento: bingo, vacío. Llené el recipiente y acaricié su cabecita, di un bostezo y fui hasta mi cuarto de arte, a continuar con el cuadro de un hermoso sándwich rebosado de queso fundido, para más tarde venderlo por unos cuántos simoleones. Las horas se pasaron volando y mi estómago rugía con la imagen que estaba pintando, así que no tardé en satisfacer sin más grandes deseos y por fin saborear el queso caliente, chorreante y humeante entre el pan.

El coche del empleo de mi mascota llegó pronto y Dakota se despidió con un ladrido. A veces me sentía culpable de quedarme siempre en casa, mientras mi querida acompañante perruna trabajaba, pero en verdad no se me daban bien los empleos, sobre todo porque… ¿cómo iba a prepararme un delicioso sándwich de queso fundido, encerrada en una oficina? Además, ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero pintando cuadros y recolectando simoleones del par de arbolitos en mi habitación y en mi sala de estar.

Sí, aquel día pintaba como cualquier otro: salvo por la mañana que recibí después de desayunar.

Julián Coca era un vecino que residía hacia el norte, unas calles más arriba. Lo conocí un día cualquiera en que realizaba una de mis habituales caminatas por el barrio, disfrutando del aire libre, las personas y las mascotas que se paseaban por ahí. Pasaba frente a su hogar y el hombre me saludó sonriente, invitándome a pasar, pero tenía algo de prisa porque debía llegar a casa a alimentar a Dakota. No alcancé a conocer a sus hijos, pero a través de las ventanas pude ver dentro del hogar personajes con aspecto de alienígenas y otros cuantos parecidos a él. Apenas pude identificar una silueta de una mujer joven, totalmente extraterrestre, excepto por su cabellera azabache sujeta en una coleta alta.

Más tarde, compartiría llamadas de Julián. Lo invité a comer sándwiches de queso fundido en mi hogar y no tardamos en hacernos amigos.

Sin embargo, esa mañana en que me llamó, sus palabras me dejarían desconcertada.

—¡Hey, Nat! —. Había sido su saludo enérgico, pero pronto percibí cierto vacilo en su voz. —¿Qué tal te va?

—No mucho, lo de siempre. Estoy terminando un cuadro y acabé de comer…

—...Queso fundido. —Terminó por mí divertido. —Suena delicioso. Pero… te llamaba por otro asunto Nat.

—¿Otro asunto? —Lo escuché suspirar a través de la línea.

—¿Te acuerdas qué te hablé de mis hijos?

—Claro, Julián.

—¿Y… sabes cómo nacieron? —Le resté importancia. El tema era algo tabú, pero comenzaba a ser común en los sims varones, especialmente a los de los urbanismos de los desiertos. El asunto en un sitio como el Valle Desiderata seguía siendo una total anomalía, así que comprendía el miedo de mi amigo.

—Julián resultar embarazado en una abducción alienígena no es tan raro como se piensa…

—No quedé embarazado en una abducción alienígena, Natacha. —Lo oí desganado y algo nervioso. —Ni mis nietos, ni ninguno de mi familia… No todos mis hijos son hijos de aliens ¿Sabes? Yo…—Pareció dudar de seguir y duró un largo silencio, pero nunca tuve la intención de colgar, podía escuchar la irregularidad de su respiración en el otro lado. —Yo incluso he tenido hijos con la parca.

Me llevé una mano a la boca y junté todas mis fuerzas para no terminar vomitando. Aquello era vomitivo, definitivamente, e incluso llegué a hacer conclusiones erróneas, creyendo que Julián mantenía relaciones con seres del espacio y del más allá. Por un momento me sentí tentada de gritarle que era un enfermo, pero simplemente no lo logré. Julián siguió hablando.

—Te lo juro, Natacha, que yo no lo he querido ¡Es esa maldita máquina del demonio, qué no se va!

—¿Máquina?

—¡Sí! —Gritó desesperado. —Está ahí, todo el tiempo, es imposible que se vaya. Y no sólo ha sido esa ¡Han aparecido muchas! Pero esa es la única que no desaparece… Es cómo uno de esos aparatos médicos enormes. —Mi cabeza no lograba procesar bien sus palabras. —Anastasia, Bryce, Gracie… Es un desastre, Nat, es una maldición. Nacen más, crecen a una velocidad increíble, mueren sí así el azar lo decide. Aún no entiendo cómo sigo vivo… Sheryl y yo somos los que más tiempo hemos vivido esta pesadilla.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto, Julián? —Pregunté con una voz débil. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento.

—Nat… Nat yo, de verdad, de verdad, lo siento. Tu caso no es el primero, cuando mi hija Anastasia quedó embarazada de Eleno también sucedió así. —Lo escuché sollozar. —Sheryl está embarazada de ti.

Me quedé de piedra con aquellas palabras, sin creerlo, sin esperarlo. En ese momento me sacudí y me empecé a reír, obligando a reaccionar de alguna manera. Luego lo maldije, le dije que estaba loco, qué me llamara cuando no estuviera alucinando y se fuera al diablo.

Me tuve que echar en uno de los sillones. La cabeza empezaba dolerme a horrores y el mundo parecía girar muy lejos de mí. Las horas pasaron y me quedé en un estado completamente catatónico.

Días más tarde, lo llamé. Hice cómo si nada hubiera pasado y le pedí no mencionar de nuevo el tema. El accedió, asustado de perder nuestra amistad.

Las semanas transcurrieron y un día, mientras pintaba uno de mis tantos cuadros, me embargó un hermoso sentimiento. Una luz intensa brillaba sobre mi cabeza y reconocí al mirar hacia arriba a un chupete de bebé. Las lágrimas se derramaron de mis ojos hasta que estuvieron muy hinchados, hasta que no pude más, pero me sentí inmensamente feliz.

Más tarde, quise conocerle. Me atreví a pisar el suelo de la casa de Julián por hacerlo. Me presentó formalmente a Sheryl, su madre y la ironía era grande. Teníamos un bebé en común y hasta ahora la conocía, era toda una locura. Sheryl era la mujer mitad alien que había visto a través de la ventana tiempo atrás, cuando ni siquiera había entrado en esa casa.

El caso de esa familia era lo más grotesco que he presenciado en mi existencia. Sheryl era hija de Anastasia, la primera hija de Julián con un alienígena que jamás conoció. Sheryl era hija de Anastasia y otro alienígena al azar. Los gemelos, Bryce y Gracie, eran hijos de Julián con la parca. Se habían casado y producto de esa relación había nacido su hija Jasmine. Anastasia había tenido otro hijo, Eleno, el cual era también hijo de una señora que pasó por su casa un día, tal y cómo lo había hecho yo. No quise saber más. Cabía destacar que me horrorizó ver la tumba de Anastasia en la sala de estar; antes de morir, estaba embarazada y cómo si ser alienígena no bastara, había sido vampira y zombie a la vez.

No queriendo saber más, Sheryl me llevó a arriba. Los nervios me carcomían y cuando entramos a la habitación un bulto de removía dentro de una cuna rosada. Las lágrimas nuevamente escocieron en mis ojos y la conocí. Era una niña. Era un pequeño cuerpo verdoso, que al abrir sus ojitos los divisé de un color chocolate, idénticos a los míos.

La tomé en brazos y la abracé y besé hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

—Se llama Kylie.

Sheryl sonreía en el umbral de la puerta, enternecida.

Me fui al final de la tarde.

Y no volví a saber nada de Sheryl ni de la bebé.

Los años transcurrieron, con la típica monotonía de siempre. El contacto con Julián era escaso y me dedicaba a pintar y tragar queso fundido como sí no hubiera un mañana. A veces pescaba en el pequeño pozo en la parte trasera de mi casa y Dakota ascendía como una estrella perruna de la televisión.

Los días eran típicos hasta que una noche tocaron a la puerta.

Al abrir, me encontré con dos figuras verde pálido. Una era Sheryl y la otra era una niña cabellos negros, ojos chocolates y expresivos.

—¿Podemos pasar?

Me hice a un lado, estupefacta y atónita. Kylie de inmediato fue al encuentro con Dakota, tan emocionada como solo una niña podía estarlo.

Sheryl se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, como sí ya conociera el sitio. Fui a su encuentro, dándole una última ojeada a la pequeña.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Kylie? —Le pregunté, a sabiendas de lo que contestaría.

—Tiene seis.

—Ya veo.

—Natacha, entiendo que mi presencia no debe ser muy grata. Pero Kylie es tu hija, al igual que es mía. —La escuché sin querer mirarla, pero haciéndolo de todas formas la enfrenté. —Tú también eres su madre, debes sentir por ella tanto como yo.

—¿Para qué has venido? —.Pregunté, deduciendo toda cosa que podía conectar con la inesperada presencia de ambas alienígenas.

—No quiero que mi niña pase por las desgracias que nosotros hemos pasado en esa casa, por culpa de ese aparato. Quiero que Kylie crezca como cualquier otro niño de Valle Desiderata. Quiero que viva. —Añadió lo último en un hilo de voz. —Te ruego que por favor cuides de Kylie.

Mi corazón de descolocó sin retenciones, reconociendo toda la situación. Las lágrimas de Sheryl las sentí cómo las mías propias y un dolor en mi vientre se hizo presente.

—Sí. —Contesté casi sin pensarlo, con todo el corazón en mi afirmación. —Cuidaré de ella.

Sheryl me agradeció infinitamente y se retiró abrazando a la pequeña por los hombros. La atrajo contra sí y estoy segura que se odió a sí misma cuando tuvo que soltarla.

—Mami ¿Por qué lloras?

—Mami tiene que irse, Kylie. Pero mami Natacha te cuidará muy bien. —Sus ojitos iguales a los míos me miraron confundidos y antes de darme cuenta yo misma estaba llorando. Sheryl se fue, bajo el frío del otoño en las calles.

—¿Mamá? —Mi corazón se desbocó abruptamente y un calor profundo se extendió de él por todo mi simiente cuerpo. _"Mamá"_ eran las palabras más bonitas que había escuchado que alguien me dijera.

—¿Sí, amor?

—Te quiero. —Susurró con timidez, moviendo tímidamente uno de sus piecitos.

Le di vueltas, le di abrazos, le di besos, todos los que no pude por tantos años. Esa noche y las posteriores dormí con ella, hasta que le compré una camita. Dakota la adoraba tanto como yo. A los días llamé al director de la escuela privada y luego de una no tan breve invitación a casa, logré que la admitieran en el colegio luego de de servirle los sándwiches más deliciosos que ese señor había probado en su vida.

Kylie era una niña dedicada a sus estudios, entrenaba a Dakota y me ayudaba a mantener aseada la casa. Con el tiempo desarrolló un talento innato para las artes, tal como yo. Soñaba con convertirse en una artista de mi nivel.

Jamás había querido tanto a alguien o algo que no estuviera relacionado al pan y al queso derretido. Tenía un ser al cual amar, al cual guiar y enseñar a través de la vida. Alguien a quien heredarle mis pertenencias y mis enseñanzas, alguien que sería mi legado, una hermosa chiquilla verde con la nariz aplastada y con unos ojos y sensibilidad que delataban que compartíamos sangre.

Mi hija, bajo extrañas circunstancias, pero era mi hija.

* * *

 **Sí, bueno, esto se me ocurrió mientras jugaba con Natacha y su hija en la tarde. Los Sims 2, mi entrega favorita de éste juego y sí alguien jugó con el barrio "Valle Desiderata" sabe bien quién es Natacha Una. Sí llegaron hasta aquí y aguantaron esta parafernalia, gracias. No es raro que piensen que estoy retorcida. Y sí, bueno, lo estoy.**

 **Yesss, hice un desastre con Julián Coca XDDDD el ocio y poseer el InSIMenator me llevaron a cometer locuras y a formular éste drama, con final feliz.**

 **Se despide**

 _ **MioSiriban.**_


End file.
